I Already Do
by Aya8
Summary: Ginny makes a realization that will change everything. Extreme Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Another 2005 story.

Title: I Already Do

Summary:Ginny makes a realization that will change everything.

Disclaimers/Spoilers: Nothing belongs to me! I use a song by Chely Wright called 'I Already Do'. I used it for a title and lyrics in a letter.

Warning: FLUFF-Extreme! It's also probably very clichéd.

Chapter One:

_He's my soul mate. He's the one. _Ginny's thought hit her like a ton of bricks. _How? _She wondered. _How could it have happened without her knowing, before her very eyes? We aren't even 'together'. Just friends-if you could call it friendship._

Ginny cocked her head to the side, studying the blond haired, gray-eyed Slytherin as he smirked at his friends. Her heart fluttered as he turned his intense, penetrating stare towards her, making eye contact. The right side of his mouth lifted up, giving her a small smile, before returning his attention back to Pansy and Blaise.

_I never should have tried to make him laugh. Then I wouldn't be in this situation. _

Then Draco did something that made Ginny do a double take. She shook her head, blinking her eyes rapidly. When he did it again she raised an eyebrow up. _Was he really motioning her over to him?_ They had never been openly friendly towards each other.

_He __**has **__been acting very strange lately, _she thought to herself before shaking her head. She didn't want to start another fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ginny didn't only have to worry about her brother Ron's protective streak-it seemed as if everyone in Gryffindor watched out for her. It was the same way for Draco, she knew.

He motioned for her to come over again and when she repeated her head gesture, he sighed and stood up. He did it so gracefully, like a cat stretching lazily before settling back down for a nap. Draco shoved his fingers through his slightly rumpled hair and walked towards her. Ginny stiffened and her eyes widened.

_What would everyone do? _

It wasn't just Gryffindors and Slytherins, it was everyone, teachers, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, a few people from The Ministry, including Lucius Malfoy, who was watching his sons every movement.

She shook her head vehemently; he just smiled gently and stopped right in front of her. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Ginny," he chuckled, drawing out her name, and reaching for her hand. "I want you to come sit with me."

She felt her eyes widen and jerked slightly as she felt his lukewarm fingers slide between hers, pulling her to her wobbly feet. "But I—" She looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing, realizing too late that she'd made a mistake when she did.

_Ginevra Weasley, you knew better. You never look him directly in the eyes, _she scolded herself. She felt her knees give way aand she stumbled. A small cry escaped her lips as she fell into his chest, her ear and cheek against his breastbone. His right hand, instinctively, clutched her arm, his left hand lifting her face up, pushing her hair aside before cupping her cheek, staring deeply into her eyes. His eyes were filled with concern—his eyes, his beautiful eyes, eyes that should be forbidden.

"Are you okay?" He spoke so softly that a shiver ran up her spine. She averted her eyes, staring down at the ground, swallowing and nodding her head. Her movement caused his fingers to go through her hair again, forcing her to notice his gentle caress to her scalp.

He grinned at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, but before he pulled his hand away he gently traced the curve of her cheek. She jerked her eyes up, but it was too late, he had turned around, catching her hand with his once again as they proceeded to his table.

What surprised her the most when she got there was how nice they were to her. She couldn't believe that Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe stood up. At first she thought they were going to do something, but when they nodded slightly at her she realized they were trying to be gentlemen.

She knew she must have looked very surprised because of the smirk that plastered their faces as Draco helped her onto the bench.

"So Weasley—" Blaise started, but cut off quickly and cleared his throat, nodding as he looked of her shoulder. "Er-Ginevra, how are you?"

She frowned and turned her head to the side, a puzzled expression plastered to her face. "I-a—I'm fine. Thank you."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted, nodding a polite 'hello'. _Had Draco ever used Goyle and Crabbe's first name?_ She found herself wondering slightly, smiling shyly at them before sitting. He had once told her that they weren't the greatest friends. Blaise was his best friend, Pansy as well, but Crabbe and Goyle were just convenient slave laborers.

"Isn't that a great idea? Gin? Ginny?" Draco's voice called, interrupting her train of thought.

She turned to him, her knee bumping into his. "Um-sorry?"

Ginny frowned as she watched him close his eyes briefly and clench his jaw. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Draco grinned deviously, ignoring her question. "The Hogsmeade trip this weekend," he spoke huskily. "We should go together. Make a day of it. Pansy suggested we go to this new shop next to Honeydukes."

Ginny's heart had leapt in her chest when he had suggested it, her eyes widening slightly, but she found herself very upset that Pansy would be coming along. She had never had anything against Pansy before, other then the fact she was Slytherin, but now-she had Draco, the one Ginny was in love with. Wasn't it ironic? "Sure."

Ron was livid with fury. _What the bloody hell did he think he was doing taking Ginny over there? As if they were friends-no, as if they were dating._

"Ron, do not over react. The last thing we need is a scene in front of our guests!" Hermione warned jerking her head towards The Ministry officials.

"Not technically 'our' guests," Harry muttered glaring at the back of the Slytherin's head. "What does he think he's doing? Ron, I say go for it."

"Harry!" Hermione snapped. "Don't-" she stopped and helplessly watched Ron stalking towards the table opposite of them.

"Excuse me," Ron's voice echoed through the suddenly quiet room. "Why did you—" he paused frowning as he noticed the look in Malfoy's eyes as he watched his sister. He hadn't even flinched at Ron's voice, didn't even acknowledge his presence, which didn't make it different from any other time, but there _was something _different.

"Ron, please don't—" Ginny started.

He turned his surprised expression towards her, realizing she couldn't see what he saw in Malfoy's eyes, what was clearly evident. It really didn't surprise him as much as he thought it should. His baby sister had always been special, but Malfoy?

Ron frowned as he turned back to Malfoy to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Malfoy still didn't move his eyes from her, his face filled with that one powerful emotion, an emotion that went beyond lust. It was something he'd seen every day, for the past two years, on his face when he looked in the mirror. It happened every time he thought about her, his Luna. "We'll talk about it later," he whispered softly.

He turned swiftly, only to bump into Hermione, who was bluntly staring at Malfoy in shock as he had just done. "I'll be damned," she breathed. "Ginny, I need to talk with you," Hermione barked forcing Ginny to jump with surprise.

"Right-right now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and jerked her head towards the door, starting to walk towards it. Ginny, slightly shocked jumped up and followed.

"Ginny," Hermione said slightly breathless as the door shut behind her redheaded friend. "He's in love with you!"

"What?" Ginny laughed. "What are you going on about?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"With who?"

"Don't play dumb Gin," Hermione growled softly folding her arms over her chest. "I know what love is-more importantly I know what it looks like on someone's face."

Ginny,

I'm trying Gin; I'm trying so hard. I know you like it when I smile, so I smile. You love writing, so I got you a contract with the most famous wizard writing company in the world. You say that you wish you could fly without your broom, so I made you enchanted wings. Every morning I place your favorite flower against your pillow, next to your cheek. I'm really glad you like Lilies, because I can smell on your cheek where the petals brushed against you. Because I know you like to watch the sunrise in the morning, I made you an enchanted window that raises the sun in the morning, and sets it at night. I just want to know what else I can do to make you love me? You're the light in my darkness, I need. So I ask when will you love me Ginny? When?

I love you,

Draco

Ginny stared in disbelief at his letter then threw her head back in laughter. She had had no clue that had been him. She _had_ woken up smelling Lilies every morning, had laughed giddily, secretly hoping it was Draco when she brushed the petals against her cheek. She had almost fainted with happiness when she'd gotten that letter from the her favorite writing company, the very next morning her window had been enchanted and there was a package on the windowsill with enchanted fluttering wings with instructions on how to attach them to her back.

She gasped happily and threw herself onto her bed, reaching above her head to grab a quill and piece of parchment.

He had finally had the guts to send her that letter, but his patience was wearing thin. He knew she would be in her room, doing her homework. He knew if he didn't receive a response soon, that it would be a rejection tomorrow.

A tapping on the window caused him to break his quill, his anticipation spilling free. He swept towards the window. It was a quick response. He only hoped it wasn't an 'it's not you it's me and I don't love you' letter.

My darling Draco,

The hardest part is through! You don't have to try so hard to make me fall for you. I'd surprised myself with what I'd gone and done. Just today I heard myself swear you were the one. You've been doing fine. Please don't change a thing. You know, I didn't shout it out, but everybody knew. It's funny that you're the only one that didn't have a clue. I just have to laugh. I really thought you knew. I can't believe that you're asking me 'when I will love you'. I already do…I already do. I gave you my heart. Can't you feel the power? You want to see the light—baby, the sun's been up for hours.

We do need to talk though. Please, as soon as you get this meet me at the Quidditch Pitch.

I love you,

Ginny

To Be Continued…

Ginny's letter were the lyrics to the song 'I Already Do' by Chely Wright—aka those words DO NOT belong to me.

This won't be a long story I'm going for only two chapters. At least I'm trying really hard. The next chapter will have the sex. Also, keep in mind before reviewing (if you decided to) and saying how OOC Draco, that in this story he's in love with Ginny. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

He was just staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was as if he thought that if he were to blink his eyes she would be a dream-a wonderful, beautiful dream.

"Draco," Ginny laughed nervously, trying not to crack under his intense gaze.

_How had they gotten here? _He found himself wondering. She was practically naked beneath him and all he can remember from their meeting was fast hands, desperate kisses, and anxious hips. _Had they even talked? _He did remember accioing his broom, but after that…nothing.

"Ginny, I'm not-" he started to say.

"I know you aren't a virgin Draco. It's okay, I understand that you're a randy, very hot teenager that uses his looks for the benefits," she grinned up at him, breathing heavily.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

She darted her tongue out and curled it at the tip, licking his cheek.

Draco moaned and began panting heavily at her movement, causing her hips to bump into his naked lower half. His arms were the only things keeping himself up right, resting on either side of her hips. Ginny tried desperately to lift herself up so that she could kiss him again, but he applied just enough pressure with his hips against hers to make stars explode behind her eyelids.

"Oh-uh-oh," she hiccupped, slamming her hips into his.

He growled savagely and clenched his teeth, his eyes darkening to an unbelievable color of dark silver. "Gin-" he whispered

He leaned forward and captured her mouth, licking and tugging; scraping his teeth roughly along her bottom lip. Ginny gasped as she felt his hand cup her clothed breast, petting it with need. He roughly coaxed her lips open, sliding his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Draco pulled back, gently nipping at her bottom lip. "You have no idea what you do to me," he panted heavily.

Ginny, feeling the hot, huge bulge pulsing against her bare thigh thought she'd had a fairly good idea, but the look in his eyes caught her breath.

"You taste so sweet," he whispered as if it pained him to do so, because just to tell her that he had to pull away from her honey flavored lips was hell.

He pushed the straps of her green bra down her shoulders and watched as she eagerly wiggled it up her torso, one of her arms had been free, and up and over her head.

Draco moved down, darted his tongue out and gently licked the top swell of her right breast, causing Ginny to squeal softly from the wet, seductive contact. He lifted his eyes, staring at her.

He wasn't asking, she knew-he was warning. Ginny knew that they had gone far beyond asking; she herself wouldn't be able to stop, even before her eyes rolled in the back of her head because of his next move. It was the most erotic experience Ginny had ever had (not that she'd ever had one). He swirled his tongue lazily around her nipple, avoiding direct contact with the sensitive peak, and all the while keeping eye contact with her. It was as if he was daring her to tell him to stop.

As if she could.

He was challenging her, but at the same time trying to calm his hormones. Ginny frowned. She could play this game just as good. She never backed down from a challenge, but as she started to retaliate, he moved down to her navel. Ginny whimpered with shock and pleasure, her hips having a mind of their own, jolting in response. Draco had done it so quickly, yet so accurately that her toes curled and her eyes crossed.

Draco, trailing kisses over her, rested his forearms against her stomach, causing her to let out a grunt from the weight. "_That _was _incredibly _hot," Draco growled, staring up at her like a wild, starved animal at a banquet.

A half giggle, half surprised moan escaped her lips as Draco proceeded to reach down and tickle her calf, but quickly pushed her knees up, so that they were bent towards her waist. Her eyes became clouded with confusion as she stared at him. "What-" she started.

Her eyes widened, her fingers clenched the black silk sheet, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh," she grunted, "wow." Her breath was coming out in hiccupping pants, her toes mimicking her hands and curling into the sheet.

Ginny had had no clue how her knickers had gotten off her body, but she did know at that moment, in their place was Draco's tongue—his magnificently long tongue, caressing her.

She slowly bent her knees up towards her chest, gritting her teeth as the movement allowed his tongue to delve further into her, and then pushed them over his shoulders, as if she wasn't sure that what she was doing was allowed.

He slipped both hands behind her lower back, supporting her, cradling her, and caressing her with his fingertips all at the same time. His mouth was sucking, swirling, biting tenderly, and then lapping at the marks. Draco moaned deeply into her, the vibrations against her clitoris causing her to shake with pleasure, when she instinctively lifted her hips up.

"Oh, my, God," Ginny drawled out slowly, gasping with surprise as a very powerful orgasm ripped through her. Her thighs clenched tightly around his head, pushing him closer, forcing more pressure to be applied. Ginny reared up, her back arching into a perfect bow, her thighs refusing to let him go. "Oh yes," she cried followed by a groan sounding as if it was being ripped from her.

When her orgasm started to subside and her thighs finally let up on him, Draco pulled away, licking his red, slick lips. She had expected to see a smug look plastered to his face, but he surprised her once again. What she saw was pure, undiluted passion, need—lust.

She took a deep breath, still trying to catch it. "That was—"

He didn't let her finish as he swiftly leaned up and captured her lips, pulling her tongue into his mouth, forcing her to taste herself on him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss, but sadly she was disappointed-but only for a second before she realized his intentions, _his naughty, evil intentions. _She moaned with anticipation at her thought. _Oh please, _she gasped silently in her head, her arms flinging themselves up above her head, clutching at the headboard.

A grunt escaped her lips as Draco's full weight rested upon her. "Gin-it's going to hurt," he panted, leaning forward to lick the cartilage of her ear.

She bit her lip and smiled reassuringly up at him. "I know."

When he pushed past her barrier she had to bite her lip from the pain that shot through her. "Ow," she whispered, digging her teeth deeper into her bottom lip.

"Gin," Draco spoke breathlessly. "You're going to bite too hard," he whispered leaning forward, gently licking her exposed teeth and the reddening of her bottom lip, where her teeth were.

He was shivering, trying to keep his control in check from her tight, wet warmth. Draco knew he was fighting a battle he wouldn't win. Slowly he pushed his hand between their bodies and began caressing where their bodies joined. "Oh God-Gin," he panted heavily into her ear. "I can't-" he shuddered.

Ginny frowned as she looked at his face. Had he—no, he hadn't.He was still inside of her, hard as ever. It almost felt as if he were becoming harder inside of her, lengthening. She didn't even know how she'd managed him before, but now it felt as if she was being pulled apart…in a good way, kind of.

"Ginny I have to move," he said swiftly, lifting his hips and thrusting forward.

She screamed slightly through clenched teeth as pain shot through her. "Uh," she grunted. "Oh-ouch," she gritted out.

When he repeated the move his forehead dropped against her left breast. "Oh, God, yes," he moaned deeply. He thrust again, his movements more accurate and swift.

"Dr-ac-o," she gasped out in breaths.

Draco curved his palms behind her taut buttocks and roughly yanked her hips against hers.

Ginny's eyes widened as she watched as he laid his left cheek against her chest, before rearing up, pumping into her harder. The pain was gone and the pleasure was building to something-something extraordinary. She hadn't really expected to have another orgasm, but with his hands supporting her hips, angling them in a way that could have been uncomfortable if not for their intense situation.

Her calves were burning from the effort to keep herself up right. Letting out a frustrated growl as she slipped down, her hips falling, causing Draco to stop hitting that wonderful spot of pleasure.

"Damnit!" Ginny cried in outrage.

Draco smirked down at her.

"Don't you laugh," Ginny growled, her hips jerking up, forcing her mouth to drop open, forming a silent 'O', as a mini-teaser of an orgasm shuddered through her.

He pushed her up, this time fully supporting her weight. Pulling one of his hands free, he trailed it along her thigh, towards her calf, nudging her leg up to his waist. "Wrap your leg around me," he panted heavily.

She did, but when she went to do the other he stopped her and pushed it up towards her chest. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Holy-" she cried out followed by an impromptu scream erupting from her mouth.

Her hands, which had been clenching the railing above her head, jerked it roughly, forcing the metal of the bars to bash into wall. Stars burst behind her eyes and she reared up. Draco grunted and tried to push her insistent hips down, but Ginny would have none of it. She opened her eyes, gritting her teeth, and seductively rolled her hips into his, trying to stretch out her orgasm.

She grinned evilly, biting her lip, and pushing harder against him. Draco's mouth fell open with pleasure, elongated groan coming free from his throat. He roughly held her hips in place as he thrust once, twice, and spilled to completion. He collapsed on to her, trying desperately to catch his breath as he rested his cheek against her shoulder.

"Merlin you're a kinky Gryffindor," Draco chuckled. "I always knew it was the quiet ones that needed to be watched out for."

"You know you loved it," she smiled, lifting her hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"I did. I love you Gin and I just want you to know that this wasn't what I wanted to happen-although I'm glad it happened this way. I didn't tell you I loved you so that I could have sex with you."

"I know," she smiled shyly. "I know."

~Finished

I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm actually thinking about converting this to a H/Hr one shot-just because I know it would work and be good. Anyhow, thanks for being patient! ~Aya


End file.
